1. Field
This relates to an air conditioner and a controlling method thereof.
2. Background
Generally, air conditioners cool or heat a designated space, such as, for example, a room in a residence or office. Such an air conditioner may incorporate a refrigerating cycle including a compressor, an outdoor heat-exchanger, an expansion valve and an indoor heat-exchanger. Gaseous refrigerant compressed in the compressor is drawn into the outdoor heat-exchanger, phase-changed into a liquid refrigerant so as to emit heat to the outside, expanded via the expansion valve, and drawn into the indoor heat-exchanger. When the liquid refrigerant is evaporated, the refrigerant absorbs peripheral heat. When the gaseous refrigerant is changed into liquid, it exhausts heat. The heat exchanged air may be supplied to a room to adjust a temperature thereof.